degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Wiki of Salem
Hi! With my obsession with Town of Salem, I randomly said "imagine a Town of Salem show" and this; Wiki of Salem was born! Beware, I plan to make this really controversial :x Description In a small village in the 1607, work, life, sex, is the normal. But when a murder strikes the town and sends them in shock, they can only bury the person and move on. But when another murder comes; the town won't sit for it. The small town with a serial killer? Is it really possible? Before they know it; they're forced to take up positions, later known as "Townies", and protect one another, defend one another, as realizations come upon them that the small town is filled with Witches, Arsonists, and even worse; The Mafia. But that doesn't stop one person from falling for someone she really shouldn't be... Through trust, backstabbing, love, suspense, and hate, this small town has to fight for their lives... they just hope they can make it. ''"Live Like We're Dying... Cause We Are" (CJ walks through the night. The wind is heavy and his sheer coat is polarizing on how well it’s keeping him warm. A breeze fiercely strikes, causing him to stop in his tracks and udder a violent shiver, and he breathes heavily, the whiteness of his breath is visible in the cold night.) ''CRACK! (CJ snaps his head around.) CJ: 'Pray pardon me? Anyone there? (No one answers. He stays turned around for an extra while longer, before shrugging his shoulders and turning back around, on his way back to his log cabin. The horrible weather provides him to start jogging; both to warm himself up, get there sooner, and maybe not be so creeped out by himself.) ''CRACK. CRACK. '' (CJ stops in his tracks. And completely turns around. Looking for anyone there.) '''CJ: '''Pray pardon me, but if anyone is there, I shall advice you to stop with the foolishness. (An ambient shadow runs across a small tree.) '''CJ: '''Immediately! (The shadow then steps from behind the tree, standing a good mile away from CJ. It’s a figure you can’t make out, whether it’s a male or female, tall or short… just a shadow… a silhouette. CJ begins to walk closer, not letting fear or intimidation close him in.) '''CJ: '''What the hell do you want? (The closer he gets, the more he can make out what he sees. It’s a tall man, nearly six-feet. The person is wearing breeches, a doublet with cuffs and a ruff, with something over his head…) '''CJ: '''Pardon me… Are you ok? What happens to be over thy head? (The now shadow moves his hands from behind his back, in his hand is… ''A knife. The light glimmers off the fear-inducing blade, CJ starts to back away, his hands taking front position to protect himself to some condition.) 'CJ: '''Oh lord… Listen… Don’t do anything you shall regret. Let’s be civil. Just… put the knife down. (The shadow moves closer. The fog smothers the streets and them, fear now beginning to take over CJ.) '''CJ: '''Sir? Please… (The shadow moves his arm closer to his chest, mocking and tormenting CJ with the sharp piece of metal he beholds in his palms. CJ begins to breathe heavily, so much that the whiteness of his breath makes it warmer and the cold air can’t project it anymore. He proceeds to run, only to trip over his own shoes in sheer panic, leaving the shadow to work his way over to him with ease and only to gain more dominance. CJ tries to get up, but panic and fear over takes his muscles, putting him in severe cerebral arrest and leaving him hopeless. The shadow finally steps into the light, to reveal a dirty, poorly-stitched, frightening, yellow-tinged and design less burlap sack over his head and tied around hi s neck with a small rope, as well as his consisting outfit that was visible beforehand. The shadow swiftly moves directly up to CJ’s face. And whispers…) '''The Shadow: '''I don’t believe in ‘civil’! (CJ screams at the top of his lungs, and his reflex system kicks in with a sudden fire rage, and kicks The Shadow in the groin, causing him to grunt in pain and fall over. CJ’s adrenaline kicks in even more, prompting him to get up and run away as fast as he can. He starts screaming; involuntarily – as he can’t focus on anything, besides the fear he’s in, and how badly he wants to get to his cabin, which thankfully has a door on it, but compared to the other log cabins in his part of town, his’ is fairly small. CJ finally looks back after what seems like an eternity, and sees the man behind him. He screams again, knowing he may or may not live. Though his legs are growing tired with ease, he finally gets to his community, which is filled with large and small log cabins. The moon disappears behind thick, grey clouds and the stars disappear, leaving nothing but the fog and the gray hue that tints the town. CJ falls down while running, his legs going out on him. He sits on the freezing cold concrete and the hay that covers it, which also happens to be damp. He sits there, panting and trying to catch his breath, barely believing what situation he’s in at the time being.) '''CJ: '''Me house… I’ve got to find me house. (CJ sees a droopy shadow crooning around the corner, and garners up all his strength to get up and run. His lazy run drags him around the corner, though he stumbles and falls several times before he finally reaches his small shack. Fumbling with the door, he finally manages to push it open, running inside the warm cabin, with a fire burning in the hearth. He picks up a chair and places it under the doorknob, before running over to his small, dingy sheeted bed. He sits there, panting, beads of sweat running down his neck and forehead. He gets up and tiredly walks over to his bathroom, grabbing a damp washcloth and dabbing his face. He hears footsteps in the wind outside. He sharply turns around and closes the sheets to his first window. Before checking the other, and sees it’s already close, granting him a sigh of relief, before he looks closer and sees a silhouette behind the frame. He moves closer, edging his way and mentally preparing himself for what is possibly behind the blinds. For what’s possibly about to happen to him. Closer, and closer, the room gets hotter, his blood boils, and his legs shake with fear, he lunges forward to the window and swings the blinds open… to reveal nothing, but a bush violently being swung around by the harsh winds. He sighs again. He turns his back, and leans on the window.) '''CJ: '''Ah… It’s over. (The Shadow then pops up behind him in a blink of an eye, with his back turned, he’s more than oblivious to who’s behind him. The Shadow turns his head to the side, and from his body movements, you can see he’s chuckling. In one swift move, Shadow lunges his arm through the window and before CJ can even react or move, he has a knife deep in his back. Blood drips on the window sill, and Shadow yanks the knife from his flesh, leaving CJ to crumble to the floor. Shadow prompts himself up, and begins to climb through the window, to finish what he started. CJ starts to limply crawl, his legs dragging and his arms carrying the weight, his whimpers overpower the joy Shadow has, with tears streaming from his eyes. CJ screams for help, and screams for The Shadow to stop.) '''CJ: '''Please, pardon me… What did thy do? (The Shadow shrugs, and then whispers, loud enough for him to hear.) '''The Shadow: '''Nothing. (That response prompts CJ to breakdown, knowing what’s to come, and for no reason. The Shadow, screaming with both anger and enjoyment, lunges on top of CJ and stabs him in the shoulder, before stabbing him twice more in the abdomen. CJ opens his eyes, his breath dying down slowly along with him. He opens his mouth to say something, it takes a few tries before something finally comes out.) '''CJ: '''Who are you, the shadow? (The Shadow turns around, bends down, and grabs CJ by the head. CJ sighs, knowing this is truly the end. The Shadow grabs the blood-drenched knife, and in one swift move, CJ’s neck is pouring blood, as well as over Shadow. He gets up and looks around the cabin, thinking to him, before speaking in a rather hushed tone.) '''The Shadow: '''Shadow… Shadow… ''I don’t like that name. (The Shadow bends and dips his fingers in a copious amount of blood, and throws all the ornaments off of the wall. He writes something in the blood, in large letters across the wall. Several minutes later, he steps back to reveal what he wrote…) '''SERIAL KILLER. '' ''Serial Killer: '''That’s better… Serial Killer… NEXT MORNING (Lizzy walks out of her large log cabin. Compared to others in the small town, Lizzy’s is one of the largest, as she comes from a seemingly wealthy family. She closes the door behind her, and the weather is moderate. Crossing her path is Tori, better known as Trail around town.) '''Lizzy: Trail! How do you fare? Tori: Oh, Lizzy! I’m gay, you? Lizzy: So far, I’m having a good day. Would you mind walking to planting with me? Tori: Course thee not, I’d be happy to! Lizzy: Well, come on girly. (Lizzy and Tori walk arm-in-arm, engaging in deep conversation. They come upon a lady shrieking, and a group of people coming around, and later see their all standing outside a cabin.) Tori: '''I wonder what’s going on… '''Boy: '''I heard someone was slaughtered… (Both of the girls nearly jump out of their clothes, and quickly spin around to see a young boy they know around town as Jake.) '''Lizzy: '''Jake! You scared me… How now? '''Jake: '''Well, I heard CJ died. '''Tori: '''CJ?! '''Lizzy: '''Well that’s impossible; I was just sewing with him a good 32 hours ago. '''Jake: '''Maybe that’s why he died… Sewing isn’t a man’s job! '''Lizzy: '''Oh, foolery Jacob. '''Jake: '''Hey, don’t know me well enough to call me by my first name. (Tori and Lizzy exchange looks, and sigh of annoyance.) '''Tori: '''I’m going to see what the entire hubbub is about. I highly doubt CJ was murdered. '''Jake: '''Well it is his cabin! (Jake yells as Tori ignores him and continues walking away.) '''Lizzy: '''So, I don’t know you well enough, huh? '''Jake: '''Nope… But thy can change that predicament. '''Lizzy: '''And how shall we do that? '''Jake: '''How about some good ol’ pottage with me, later tonight? '''Lizzy: '''Pottage, hm? I’ll have to think about that. (Their seemingly steamy conversation is interrupted by a shocked Tori running from the house.) '''Tori: '''Oh my god! Oh my goodness! '''Lizzy: '''What? What’s wrong?! (Tori can barely catch her breath.) '''Tori: '''It was him! It was CJ… the blood… the writings on the wall… '''Jake: '''You mean… he was actually murdered? (Ari runs out from the cabin, with blood smeared all over his blouse. He runs up to Lizzy, Jake and Tori. Panic in his eyes and face. He runs his fingers through his hair, and begins panting.) '''Ari: '''You two! '''Jake and Lizzy: Us? Ari: 'Yes, both of you, I need you to immediately go to the Mayor’s office. '''Jake: '''Right now? '''Ari: '''Yes, right now! '''Lizzy: '''But it’s all the way across town. '''Jake: '''And I have to school my sisters, then go hunting for wood with my father. '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, Tori and I were going to go pick Tomatoes. '''Ari: '''Well, fuck it. This is horrid… Just go, now, please. Tori, you stay and help us clean his Cabin out. We need all the help I can get. (Ari grabs Tori by her wrist, and they quickly run back in the Cabin. Ironically, the sun sprouts out and lightens the day. Lizzy and Jake stand there for the time being, and just sigh simultaneously. Lizzy picks her petticoat up in her fists, and begins to walk in the High Town direction.) '''Jake: '''We’re actually going? '''Lizzy: '''Um, yes? '''Jake: '''It’s all the way across town… can’t we get someone else to go? '''Lizzy: '''This is a dire situation, Jacob! (Jake leans his head down at her, with the look that people give each other when they’ve stated something already, and points his finger at her.) '''Lizzy: '''Maybe I can get to know you better on this long trip across town…. Now, come on, will thee? '''Jake: '''Fine… (Two people lay a white sheet over CJ’s corpse, and hug each other after it. Tori walks out the bathroom and looks upon it all, and has something behind her back.) (Back outside, Ash, Ari and Sarah are discussing the situation. Ash sighs, and wipes a tear from her eyes.) '''Ash: '''It’s horrible… just fucking horrible. Who would ever do such a thing? '''Sarah: '''I think we need to close in on people and start suspecting, maybe a prosecution. '''Ari: '''Like that won’t be even more stressful on the town. After those terrible witch Salem trials?! Hell no. '''Ash: '''Ohhhh, I never really thought those were real. '''Ari: '''Witches ''are ''real Ash. '''Sarah: '''It just seems a little bit farfetched, doesn’t it? '''Ari: '''I’ve seen em… '''Tori: '''What is it like? (All three of them jump, with Ash nearly falling on her butt. They spin around to see an almost too innocent yet curious Tori.) '''Ari: '''Oh shit, Tori… You scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. '''Tori: '''Pray pardon me… '''Sarah: '''Ari’s enlightening us on how Witch’s are real. '''Tori: '''I believe they are. (Sarah and Ash go quiet, and exchange awkward looks, while Ari laughs.) '''Ari: '''See! I’m not the only one. '''Tori: '''I think their fairly interesting… The Witch Trials was astonishing. Knowing that people were going around controlling people… taking away their will, isn’t that something? (Sarah and Ash exchange even more uneasy looks, their eyes shifting from side to side. A gush of wind comes and knocks them off their feet.) '''Ari: '''I completely agree, Tori. Wow! I never knew you had such an interest. '''Sarah: '''Uh, we’re gonna go back in and see how everyone’s doing. '''Ari: '''Oh, ok. (Sarah and Ash walk back to the Cabin arm-in-arm. Ari turns back to Tori and tries to indulge in a conversation about The Witch Trials.) '''Ari: '''So tell me, who were your favorite Witches? '''Ash: '''Oh my god! '''Sarah: '''What the fuck happened to it?! (Before Tori can answer, Ash and Sarah run out the door, in a panic.) '''Ari: '''What?! What’s wrong?! '''Ash: '''CJ’s diary! It’s gone. '''Sarah: '''It was possibly our only key to find out what lead to his demise. Someone in the last few hours came and stole it. '''Ari: '''Shit… Do I have to do everything here? Dammit, where’s Jake and Lizzy? (Joanna walks out of the cabin, with a bloody, old piece of paper in her hand.) '''Jo: '''Guys? '''Ari: '''What’s that? (Jo shrugs, her eyes bulging in confusion, fear, and suspicion. Ari walks over to her and takes the paper in his hand, and unrolls the script.) '''Ari: '''It’s a death note. '''Ash: '''Oh god, what does it say? (Ari reads the note outloud.) ''Arsy Varsy Down he went Drip Drip Protect the bitch that’s wet. 'Jo: '''What the hell is that supposed to mean? '''Ash: '''I have no clue. But I do know, this is more than some mysterious death… Someone did this; someone’s letting us know as well…. (Ari runs his hands down his face, the stress taking over, his clothes are already drenched with sweat.) '''Ari: '''We need the mayor, ''now. Tori, do you – (Ari turns around, expecting to see Tori, but sees nothing but trees gusting in the wind the fog clearing in on them.) 'Sarah: '''Where’d she go? '''Ari: '''I don’t know… (Jake and Lizzy are deep in conversation. They’ve probably been walking for about an hour now, their nearly close to the Mayor’s office. The weather had been constantly dropping since their adventure, not only because it was getting later, and they were drifting into another town, which mean different temperatures, causing them to have snuggled up.) '''Jake: '''So thee threw up all over thy dress? '''Lizzy: '''Yes! It was stupid bad pottage! '''Jake: '''Was it purple? '''Lizzy: '''Um no. If it were purple I’d believe something is wrong with me. '''Jake: '''Maybe something is wrong with you! We all go crazy sometimes… '''Lizzy: '''Oh, shut it, Jacob! '''Jake: '''Fine, Elizabeth. '''Lizzy: '''Oooh we’re on full-name terms, aren’t we? How now! '''Jake: '''Yeah… Yeah, I think we are. '''Lizzy: '''Ugh we’re horrible though… How can we even think of joking in a time like this? (Lizzy and Jake exchange tense looks, then break out in laughter, Lizzy looks up at Jake, his arm around her waist and his smile.) '''Lizzy: '''Look at your cute little smile… (Jake stops laughing, but his smile stays, almost as if he’s blushing, but the freezing weather could be makes his cheeks red.) '''Lizzy: '''You have the cutest smile… with your black hair, and brown eyes, and cute little giggle… you’re like, the most handsomest boy I’ve seen… (Lizzy realizes what she just said, and looks down in embarrassment.) '''Jake: '''You’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen… (She looks up at Jake, and blushes, before she turns her attention to the big building in front them.) '''Lizzy: '''Oh, we’re here! Come. (Him and Lizzy run and into the Mayor’s Office, and while they were expecting to see a lady sitting at the front desk at the entrance, they see no one. The room is all wood, with a thick, almost blinding-reddish coat on it. The desk sits almost 12 feet behind the entrance, with a desk tag; “CC” on it. Followed by a simple wooden chair behind it which wheels around. With the sight of no one there, they get an eerie feeling that maybe something happened to them.) '''Jake: '''Where is everyone? '''Lizzy: '''I don’t know… It should be a busy, simple day. ''SCREAM (Lizzy and Jake sharply spin around at the sound of a shriek, which knocks Lizzy’s coif off of her head, and letting down her long hair. The coif falls to the floor, and blows away with the leaves since the doors are left open. Another scream ensues. Lizzy grabs Jake hands for extra comfort, as well to make sure he’s still there. They ease their way towards a door down the hall, as the winds cries violently sweep across their ears, and Lizzy’s hair blows in front of her face. They hear violent noises behind the door, such as grunting, and things being pushed over, as well the occasional scream. The closer they get though, the screams turn from screams into soft moans, and words. Jake then drops Lizzy’s hand and easily pieces together what’s going on.) 'Lizzy: '''No, don’t! '''Jake: '''Trust me, it’s nothing. (Jake runs up to the door, and kicks it open, to reveal Mayor Xavier Jonson and his executive CC on top of his wooden desk, having sex. Though Jake is now standing in the door way, CC and Xavier are still going at it. Xavier is seemingly close to his climax, so Jake kicks door louder this time, causing the two horny governmental people to jump out of their skin; literally. Xavier immediately pulls out of CC and before being able to pull his breeches up, he falls over. CC immediately pulls her shape wear back on and covers her boobs with her hands. Before grabbing her full outfit and excusing her to the bathroom to get dressed again.) '''Lizzy: '''Well, fuck me. Not literally, but… (Xavier finally stands up, with his breeches finally on correctly. He grabs his doublet and begins to button, sitting down at his desk. Sweat dampens him, in both surprise and sexual arousal.) '''Xavier: '''Hi. How may I help you? (Lizzy and Jake walk into the room, musk of sexual escapades cloud the room in a thick atmosphere. Lizzy leans over to Jake.) '''Lizzy: '''It reeks of sex… (Jake just casually laughs, and walks over to Mayor Xavier.) '''Jake: '''Mayor, thy haveth problem. '''Xavier: '''And what seems to be it? '''Jake: '''Someone… has died. (Xavier exchanges an “are you kidding me?” look with Jake, before bursting out in laughter.) '''Xavier: '''You silly boy, you! You walked across two towns and a river to come inform me about some seamless death? Death is an escapable ending, not something to pester over! Now, may thy rest in peace, but please move along with you? I have far more better things to handle. (Lizzy pushes Jake aside and slams her left hand on the Mayor’s desk, her right first leaning on her hip. Anger, frustration and tiredness fuming in her eyes.) '''Lizzy: '''Like screwing your Assistant?! Oh wah wah! Cut the bullshit, “Mr. Mayor”. You’d be better off tickling your tiny carrot stick then shaming the desk of governmental power with some foolish flimsy! (CC comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She slams the door in disbelief.) '''CC: '''Excuse you, young lady, but I shall not be called a ‘foolish flimsy’ by some obsessive commoner. (Lizzy just stares at her in disgust.) '''Lizzy: '''Bitch. Shut up. (Lizzy turns around, hearing Jake cackle a smuggled laughter.) '''Lizzy: '''This wasn’t just some death, “Mr. Mayor”. He was murdered… brutally. We need you to assist us in finding out whom the assailant be, and possibly take them to trial and lynch them! '''Xavier: '''Murder? What town do you happen to be from? '''Jake: '''Salem. (CC drops her notebook.) '''CC: '''I’m not going there Xavier… (CC freakishly walks out of the office.) '''Xavier: '''Your town has been through quite a lot, with the Salem Witch Trials a decade ago. This seems like another stressor. '''Lizzy: '''Well, they need your help… (Xavier ponders the thought of going, focus easily showing on his face. He gets up and grabs his coat.) '''Xavier: '''Well? We’re going to go, aren’t we? (Tori runs through her foggy town in a hurry. Turning corner after corner, not only is she rushing back to her cabin, but she’s making shortcuts and a maze for anyone that may be following her. She checks behind her every few seconds, hoping no one has come looking. As night is setting, she scurries to her house. She stops at her front door, panting and trying to catch her breath, her hand over her chest which is burning like a fire in the winter. She opens the door to her cabin, and runs in, closing all the blinds and all the lights. Leaving only the gray hue from outside to shimmer its way into her cabin through the dingy windows. She looks around, worried someone might be there, but forgets her mania. She runs over to her Clothes Dresser, and pulls over a drawer, before reaching under her apron and grabbing something. She stares it for a long while, a tear running down her face. She shakes her head, knowing what’s inside of what she’s holding, she throws it in her drawer, and quickly walks away, we then see it’s… ''CJ’s Diary.) (Night falls quickly, leaving Xavier, Jake, Lizzy and CC to rush over two towns in a hurry. A possible serial killer on the loose is not fitting for four defenseless people zooming through the night.) '''CC: '''Xavier, I can’t believe you’re making thy do this! Such bullshit… '''Xavier: '''Pray pardon me, but shut up, will you? '''CC: '''Wasn’t saying that a few hours ago, were you? '''Jake: '''Whoa, whoa! Let’s not focus on the sexual tension. We have dire matters to handle, and afterwards, I’m sure you two can go back to sucking dicks and licking tits. Now come on, will ya? (Lizzy quickly catches her laughter, as Xavier and CC go mute.) - (The group of four finally reaches their town, and spend an extra twenty minutes in the cold night walking to CJ’s house, of course in anticipation that the townies are still there. They soon arrive, to a warm scorch. Though it’s less people, Ari, Jo, and Sarah are still holding strong. They quickly notice the four, and run over to them, leaving their toasty fire behind.) '''Ari: '''There ye two be! What took you so long? '''Jake: '''We had to walk a good 2 towns, ya know. '''Ari: '''Well… at least you got him here. Good ‘morrow, Mayor! '''Xavier: '''How now? '''Ari: Well… Tired. Xavier: 'What is all this hubbub. I don’t casually walk across two town. '''CC: '''You know, Mayor… we could have just taken a Horse. (Lizzy scoffs, dropping to a bench behind her.) '''Lizzy: '''Now you mention it? '''Jo: '''It’s rather hard to explain, Mayor… Just, come take a look. '''Lizzy: '''Do you want to go inside? '''Jake: '''No… I don’t want to see it. I’m not good with dead people… or… ''mutilated ''people. '''Lizzy: '''Oh, I understand. Hey, don’t you think you should run on home? '''Jake: '''Why? '''Lizzy: '''Well… there’s a killer on the loose. '''Jake: '''Oh, well now, don’t be so quick to jump to conclusion. (Jake grabs Lizzy’s hand. And looks her in the eyes.) '''Jake: '''I’d take you home first a million before I let ''you ''walk alone. (Lizzy blushes, her head involuntarily goes down in both embarrassment and joy.) '''Lizzy: '''Chivalrous man you are. (Jake smiles at her compliment. And kisses her hand.) '''Jake: '''Hey, what happened to your coif? (Lizzy pats her head, not realizing her hair has been down for a good two hours.) '''Lizzy: '''Oh… It must of fell off when we were walking to the Mayor’s office. I didn’t notice. (Lizzy giggles a bit.) '''Jake: '''You should wear it down more often… (They’re interrupted by a scream in CJ’s shack. They both get up and run to it, despite their acknowledgment that their comfort ability with corpses are not well suited. They run in the Cabin, swinging around the door and landing into the horrible crime scene. The room reeks immensely of rotting body, from both his decaying corpse and the wounds to his flesh, by now of which maggots have gotten too, which are bleeding through the ephemeral bed sheet that covers him. Lizzy and Jake cover their eyes and nose due to the stench.) '''Lizzy: '''Jesus Christ, the smell! '''Jake: '''You guys need to get him out of here! '''Ari: '''I proposed to that, but, none of the women wanted to help me. '''Jo: '''Well, pray pardon me, but I shall be damned before I ever carry a bleeding, rotting corpse! '''Lizzy: '''Well, situations are tight sister! Stop being a sissy. I’ll help, come on Ari. Jake. Mayor. CC. (They realize CC isn’t in the cabin. They look outside, and she’s nowhere to be found.) '''Lizzy: '''Where did she go? '''Xavier: '''Oh no… She must have run out after screaming. '''Ari: '''She can’t just be running around, especially not in night! (Lizzy sighs.) '''Lizzy: '''Silly girl… Ok, first, we look for CC, and if we can’t find her in a fashionable time, we’ll get rid of him, and in the morning, scout a search team. Good? '''Xavier: '''I guess so… '''Lizzy: '''Ok, me and Jake will go look, you four stay here, and look for some sort of evidence. C’mon Jake. (Tori sets another candle around her. Her Cabin is pitch dark, the only light is the yellow glimmer from the candles the simulate lights blinking on and off. She gets up, carefully working her way around the candles, noting not to knock it over and step in it. She goes over to her drawer, and opens it, grabbing CJ’s diary. With her blinds closed, the grayness of the night doesn’t shimmer its way through his rust-covered windows, which somehow gives it a copper tint. She sits back down, and lays the diary in front of her knees. She closes her eyes, and takes a big breath. She then opens her eyes in a quick jitter, and starts chanting words. Words that relate in similarity to Witch chants, chants that would summon Witch’s upon one wishes. She chants incomprehensible, mysterious and mystifying chants that would be more than puzzling to a regular commoner who looks down upon Witch history. A strong wind grows in her cabin, with it finally blowing all the candles out, as her chanting grows more violent and vigorous, the excitement, dedication and tenacity taking over her whole body. Her body movements grow wild and otherworldly; her voice works its way to where the chants are a scream for acceptance and begging, and finally, her door swings open in the blink of an eye. Tori stops in her tracks, looks around. Fog crawls into her cabin and leaves scrape across the floor, running up to her knees. Her candles then violently jolt across the room, and her body goes swinging back to her dresser, causing ornaments to fall and crash beside her. Though her eyes are closed from the sudden shock, she hears footsteps coming in. She quickly opens her eyes and realizes…) '''Tori: '''It worked… you’re—you’re here! (The Witch moves closer into the light and Tori gasps.) '''Tori: '''You’re the Witch?! (Jake and Lizzy are yelling CC’s name at the top of her lungs.) '''Jake: '''Where could she be? '''Lizzy: '''Not only is the town small… but how could you get lost here? (Jake spins around in circles, for some odd reason looking up to sky as if she’s going to be floating in silence. He stops mid tracks when he sees a pair of bloody cuffs on a branch in a small bush.) '''Jake: '''Li… Lizzy? (Lizzy quickly scurries over.) '''Lizzy: '''Did you find her? Is she alive?! '''Jake: '''No… I didn’t find her but… Do you think these cuffs are hers? '''Lizzy: '''I didn’t wear any today… and their bloody. They could be hers, or someone else could be rotting away on a bed of rocks. (Lizzy untangles the two, white, blood-stained and ripped cuffs from the twig.) '''Lizzy: '''This is the only evidence we could find… And we don’t have much to spare. I say we take these and just go back. '''Jake: '''I guess so… come on. (Sarah, Jo, Xavier and Ari are still scoping the cabin for a clue.) '''Sarah: '''So, the only clue we have, is this signature? Serial Killer written largely in a man’s blood? '''Ari: '''I guess so. '''Xavier: '''I see it as a statement. Something he wants to be called, Serial Killer. Meaning he’ll strike again… It’s also a form of dominance, he takes pride and joy in killing and taunting, that’s seen in why he wrote it in fresh blood. '''Jo: '''Ye lord, Mayor! Anybody else get the shivers? (Xavier chuckles, nothing of the sort to him.) '''Xavier: '''I could say this is old age to me, but… I’ve never particularly seen something like this. Not in my time as Mayor, at least. People have been killed and people have died… but a statement of the first is rather obscene… new. '''Lizzy: '''Hey! (All four of them scream, some jumping back, startled by Lizzy’s surprise drop in.) '''Lizzy: '''God… Sorry… '''Xavier: '''Lizzy, dear, have you found her? (Jake and Lizzy exchange tense looks.) '''Jake: '''No… But… We found this Cuffs in a bush… with blood on em. (Lizzy grabs the cuffs from her Apron, and hands them to Xavier. He grabs them, and nearly starts to cry.) '''Xavier: '''These are CC’s… (Lizzy sighs, sadness easily audible.) '''Lizzy: '''Really? '''Xavier: '''I can tell by the stitching, she loved to line the end with a pretty auburn color… I noticed about a year ago… '''Lizzy: '''I’m so sorry Mayor. '''Xavier: '''No! No, it’s ok. Don’t be sorry. I’m sure she’s fine… I hope. '''Jake: '''So um… how about we get rid of this body? '''Sarah: '''Please! '''Jo: '''Ari’s out back, digging his grave. '''Jake: '''Nice… Well… Let’s carry him. (They all smuggle over his body, the stench must have grown stronger.) '''Lizzy: '''Wait! Girls… Tie your coifs around your nose to keep the smell at ease. '''Jo: '''You don’t have one though… '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, I’m not a sissy, let’s go. (After Sarah and Jo tie their coifs around their noses, they all pick up CJ’s body, which is wrapped in a bed sheet and stained red all over. They easily work their way out the door, and walk a good block before they reach Ari, who had just finished ditching.) '''Ari: '''Oh, I wanted to help. '''Xavier: '''Ah, figured we’d save you more of the trouble, Ari! '''Ari: '''Oh… Why thank you Mayor. '''Sarah: '''Hey! Thank all of us, please? ' '''(Ari laughs a bit.) '''Ari: '''Thank you all. Ok ok, um… here, dump him over here. '''Jo: '''Just… just throw him in there? '''Ari: '''Yes, Jo, he’s dead! Just dump him, he’s not gonna feel it! '''Jo: '''Fine! (Jo pushes CJ’s corpse out of her arms, and he goes rolling into the ditch.) '''Lizzy: '''Joanna! '''Jo: '''What?! I’m tired! I’m scared! And I’m going home! '''Xavier: '''Uh oh. '''Sarah: '''Someone please walk with her! '''Jake: '''I will! See you guys tomorrow… (Jake spins around to run after Jo, but Lizzy grabs his arm.) '''Lizzy: '''Hey! '''Jake: '''Yeah? (Lizzy blushes just looking at him.) '''Lizzy: '''Be careful, Jacob… (Jake chuckles, but with a subtle undertone that he’s blushing and is touched by her concern. Despite they’ve known each other for a mere 9 hours.) '''Jake: '''I will, Elizabeth. (He kisses her on the forehead, and then runs after Jo.) '''Ari: '''Oh my, this went from an arsy varsy day to a love-filled day. '''Lizzy: '''What?! (Lizzy spins around in disbelief, a “pish posh” look on her face.) '''Lizzy: '''No one’s in love, Ari… But uh, can thee take me home? '''Ari: '''Yeah, sure, come on. See you tomorrow guys. (Ari wraps his arms around Lizzy’s shoulder, the breeze taking a further toll. Sarah looks over to Xavier, as the wind howls in the moonless night.) '''Sarah: '''It’s just me and you, Butler. '''Xavier: '''I’m the Mayor… '''Sarah: '''I know what you are. C’mon, you’re walking me home. (Sarah quickly walks away, forcing Xavier to scurry and catch up with her.) (Later that night, to a common eye, it would appear that Lizzy is asleep, but she has a stone in her hand, an ancient stone… she then closes her eyes completely, and whispers a word…) '''Lizzy: ''Les Limbes!'' (There’s a sudden, strong, fiery and fierce wind that transports Lizzy’s soul to a empty void, an ultra minimalistic world, that soon comes to light when fog clouds in on Lizzy. The only sound is the sound of a synthesized echo, which constantly buzzes but to the point where it’s soothing. This is Limbo. Where the dead people actually rest. Where Lizzy can communicate with the dead. Lizzy’s a medium. – She walks around the empty void of space, something she now knows like the back of her hand. And finds CJ sitting on a large rock.) Lizzy: '''CJ… (CJ looks up, confused. He knows he’s dead, despite most people in this Limbo know they’re not on earth, but not quite dead.) '''CJ: '''Do I know thee? '''Lizzy: '''Uh… no, not particularly. I’ve seen you planting and I’ve bought a few of your aprons from your shop on Wallnut Head Street, but that’s it. '''CJ: '''How are you here? Are you a Witch? '''Lizzy: '''No. No, of course not. I’m a Medium. I connect with the dead. (Something in the back of Lizzy’s mind snaps.) '''Lizzy: '''Wait… You know you’re here? You know you’re in Limbo? '''CJ: '''Yeah, I know I’m dead. (Lizzy gasps in shocks, in the whole five years she realized she could connect with the deceased, she’s never connected with someone who fully knew they were no longer living.) '''Lizzy: '''Oh my god… Do you know who killed you? '''CJ: '''Of course I do. (CJ just gives her a grim smirk, that quickly fades away, as the details of his murder come fluttering back in his mind in graphic detail.) '''Lizzy: '''Please. Please! Tell me who did it! '''CJ: '''I can’t. '''Lizzy: '''Why not?! '''CJ: '''I don’t want to ruin things… '''Lizzy: '''For who? For thy person who killed you? What type of modern logic is that?! '''CJ: '''No, for the town. (Lizzy has a puzzled look on her face.) '''Lizzy: You’re not making sense here! Please, I only have a short time here with you, I never learned to sustain my time with people here. '''CJ: '''Good. The more we talk, the less time you have, and the less evidence you have. '''Lizzy: '''CJ, please! '''CJ: '''You’ll find out who it, very soon. Just ''do. Your. Job. '' '''Lizzy: '''But— '''CJ: '''You’ll find out who it is, very, very soon, Lizzy. Good luck. I wish you all the best. (Lizzy’s vision and body shake violently, her time is up. Her mind reconnects with her soul, and she mentally manifests from Limbo, back into the real world. Where her eyes flutter open, sweat dripping down her face and chest, and her breath escaping from her lungs at one hundred miles per hour.) '''Lizzy: '''Shit… (In a large Log Cabin, A team of five people sit in a low-lit room. A man sits down, wiping blood off of a knife, and throws it to the ground. He welcomes the rest, and through the light you can see his smile.) '''Godfather: '''Welcome. I’m the Godfather. And this is the Mafia. May we commence… (We pan over to see CC’s mutilated corpse, and we see she has no cuffs on…) NOTE: The Tori in this episode is Got2BFionaC101 ♥ Category:Blog posts